Core B, the Data Management and Analysis Core (DMAC) has two primary sets of responsibilities, which may be viewed as specific aims: (a) data management, and (b) data analysis. We have extended the capabilities of Core B to act as a clearinghouse for all clinical, genetic and phenotypic data. In this fashion, Core B will effectively be the centralized group that tracks all data and its sources. The Core is available to the Principal Investigators of the other Cores and Projects for: (a) obtaining human specimens, including both DMA (blood) and surgical tissue specimens;(b) obtaining associated clinical, demographic and detailed phenotypic data associated with specimens;(c) managing and checking the flow of information into the database resources of Core B;and (d) providing datasets for statistical analysis and support. This core structure will allow for optimal coordination of the clinical and basic science research programs by providing a single centralized resource. All projects and Core C monitor and select what samples and/or data may be available for their use. Projects will use Core B to arrange obtaining specimens from either the UCSF DMA bank or the Core C surgical tissue bank. Data analysis includes biostatistical data analysis, data cleaning, quality assurance, monitoring patient recruitment and retention, and preparation of interim reports. Optimal biostatistical analysis also includes involvement in experimental design issues. Core B will also assist in preparation of manuscripts and presentations.